The Epic Ponies Wiki
Welcome to the The Epic Ponies Wiki Welcome to The Epic Ponies, where we try our best to recreate the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic feel. We are a Twitter-based group, meaning all of our interactions are done through Twitter. Let me start off by saying that if you are reading this, thank you so much for taking the time to consider joining our group. Our goal is to provide an experience that, while similar to the lifestyle of My Little Pony, is also easy to understand and enjoy. I ask that anyone considering joining our group understand the rules and guidelines that are placed, because without them, the purpose of our group could collapse. The Important Stuff '''Rules and Guidelines''' First off, the rules are extremely simple. Seeing as this is a group based on a child's show, we would appreciate our members to refrain from swearing or posting R34 or any other pornographic material. Keep in mind that some of the people joining this group may very well be part of the intended audience, A.K.A. children. For those of you unfamiliar with the concept of Roleplay, we are basically pretending to live out the lives of our favorite My Little Pony characters. Everything we do will be in character. Applejack will speak with a southern drawl (Y'all, ah'm, etc.) This is to ensure that we keep the group as close to the show as possible. There are no strict rules about interaction between other MLP groups or any other users, although we do ask that you try to stay in character even then. We have no problem with "shattering the fourth wall" and real world events and such will probably be mentioned, though with a pony twist. Interaction between other members of The Epic Ponies should be both fun and entertaining for not only those involved, but those who will be watching in their timelines. '''Shipping/Se'''x When it comes to relationships between ponies, we are pretty laid back. The Mane 6 and Princesses may have relations with others if it is their choosing. However, we ask that you please keep the shipping to a minimum-medium level. Please, please nothing sexual. Keep the children in mind. '''Grimdark/Gore''' Note that the rules towards Grimdark/Gore rp's are a bit hazy. Normally, we don't allow it, mainly because the dark envirnment can ruin the experience for our members. As such, I ask that you indicate whether your character does grimdark or not, that way a person can choose not to interact with you if they choose. For those who don't know what Grimdark is, it is a form of Roleplay where the general mood of the show is severly darkened, often putting characters in dangerous and sad positions. It can often include things such as death, both accidental and intentional, as well as graphic details. There is no rule requiring you must follow everypony in the group, so there's no need to worry. While the Mane 6 and Princesses will try their best to follow any and all members, we will not interact in any Grimdark situations. Remember, be aware of your followers preferences. Most ponies don't enjoy grimdark scenarios. '''Final Notes''' If you have any questions whatsoever, please feel free to contact any of our admins. I will post the information below. Remember, this group encourages fun, friendship, and most of all, happiness. Now, to close, I would like us all to join hands and sing the My Little Pony themesong! *one 2-minute musical later* "Did you know you're all my very best friiiieeeeends!" Ok, thank you, and enjoy your stay! '''Twitter Admins''' @EpicLunaNight @EpicCelestia @EpicFluttershy @EpicRainbowDash @EpicTwilight @EpicAJack @EpicPinkiePie @EpicRarity '''Our Facebook Page:''' http://www.facebook.com/EpicPonies Our Tumblr: http://theepicponies.tumblr.com/ Latest activity